The story of Time Spinner
by Time Spinner
Summary: I don't want to give any spoilers, but basically Time Spinner is Doctor Whooves and Derpy's daughter. a strange force is pulling her though one dimension after another. as she struggles to find her way home, the strangest thing happens; she is transported to the world of the guardians. plz read my story if you want to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Time Spinner awoke with a thick haze clouding her vision. A large bump had formed on her head from where she had hit the ground. She attempted to stand up, only to collapse back onto the hard metal flooring. Confused, she looked down. By this time her eyes had cleared enough to see that her body had… changed. She wasn't even human anymore. Time Spinner took a long pause to absorb what she was seeing. She appeared to be some sort of equine; a pony perhaps. A pair of feathered wings protruded from her back, along with a horn on the crest of her head. On her flank there was a strange tattoo-like symbol of an hourglass with stars spiraling around it. She stared at it intently, knowing she had seen it somewhere before. Suddenly she gasped with pain as memories of her life came flooding back to her in a violent wave, causing her whole body to shake. She knew what the symbol meant; the cutie mark which she had worn proudly for the last two years of her life. She remembered everything: her mother Derpy Hooves and her little sister Bubbles whom she loved so much; her father−the great stallion; saver of the universe; the pony of many faces; the Doctor. Then memory more vivid and harsher than the rest came into view. It was the day when everything changed…

Deep in the midst of her mind Time Spinner gazed past self's eyes. Realizing where she was she began yelling, "No! Don't go into the Tardis! Not today. Stop!" Or at least that was what she would of said if any sound had come out. Time Spinner tried in vain again and again to stop herself from experiencing the horrors of that day again. Sadly realizing she could not change the past, she stood there staring at the scene before her, unable to blink. Time Spinner trotted happily into the Tardis to check on her father, only to find the interior dark and seemingly dead. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster in her chest as a feeling of dread swept over her.

"Um. Hello?" she whispered feebly, her voice echoing across the empty halls.

"D-Doctor? Is anypony here?" A sudden gust of wind rushed past Time Spinner and slammed the Tardis doors shut and locked them in place. Starting to panic, she ran to the doors pulled on them as hard as she could, but to no avail. Her heart now racing, Time Spinner spun around only to stop dead in her tracks staring at the first hallway. Sitting in the shadows was a creature she knew only too well.

It suddenly let out an earsplitting screech,"EXTERMINATE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

Time Spinner was frozen in terror. Suddenly she woke with a jolt screaming, her father bent over her with a very concerned look on his face.

"What? But, but I… " Time Spinner trailed off confused.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe now." her father whispered soothingly, "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," Time Spinner mumbled, "I remember walking over here to see what you were doing, and when I came in everything was dark." She shuddered at the terrifying memory.

Her eyes suddenly rolled into her head as she collapsed. Time Spinner's horn began glowing like a bright flame as a beam of magic shot forward onto the control panel of the Tardis. Sparks flew everywhere and all the lights flickered and went out. When she came to, at first Time Spinner thought she was back in her dream, until she noticed the steam coming off of the control panel and her father working intently trying to fix it. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened but never got the chance, because at that very moment she heard a strange noise behind her and the next thing she knew she was teleported to somewhere different and alien, her body sprawled on the ground and her nose bleeding. It was the first time she had ever crossed the abstract plane before, but not the last. That same strange occurrence happened another three times after that, each seeming two to three years apart, when Time Spinner had only aged a few weeks. With each dimension Time Spinner went through, it seemed as if a little more of her slipped away. It didn't help with the fact that she wasn't even a pony for the whole experience.

Now it had happened again. Time Spinner snapped back to the present, realizing she had been crying from the memory of seeing her father. Her memories gave no help to finding out what was happening to her, and why. Willing herself to look around, her eyes grew wide with shock.

"I-I'm back in the Tardis," she squeaked, "I'm home! Doctor! Doctor are you here?"

A reply came from somewhere in one of the hallways and Time Spinner heard hoofsteps approaching. As her father came into view, she leaped towards him and hugged him as hard as she could, but the hug was not returned. Instead the Doctor pushed her away and the two ponies stared at each other confused.

"D-didn't you miss me?" Time Spinner asked, a lump of dread rising in her throat, "Don't you remember me?"

Her last words were slightly slurred as tears began to trickle down her face. She slumped down to the floor, realizing the most likely place she was; this was a parallel world, this wasn't her father, and she still wasn't home. The Doctor slowly sat down with Time Spinner and rested his hoof on her shoulder. She gazed up at him and stared deeply into his eyes, a spark of hope lighting up her heart. It quickly died away as she realized that there was no love for her in the Doctor's blue eyes; instead they were hardened from so many years of knowledge, and only mere curiosity flickered for the strange filly who had appeared in his ship. Seeing this made Time Spinner begin to sob heavily, burying her head in her forelegs.


	3. Chapter 3: STOPPED

**I WILL BE DISCONTINUING THE STORY OF TIME SPINNER AND REPLACING IT WITH A SIMILAR STORY, WHICH DELVES DEEPER INTO THE MIND. FULL OF ADVENTURE, ROMANCE AND HEARTBREAK, I HOPE THIS TURNS OUT INTO A GREAT READ. AND I HOPE ANYONE READING THIS WILL BE ENCOURAGED TO READ IT. THANK YOU. IT IS CALLED "COLD HEARTS STILL BEAT" AND IS A FANFICTION OF RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. THANX AGAIN!**


End file.
